La fresa no es venenosa aunque parezca
by Yui Aishimasu-Hiro
Summary: ...y la perfección no es perfecta por más que lo crean. Shiraishi lo sabe. / Para la actividad de Crossovers del foro Proyecto 1-8. / Semi AU. Advertencia: hay Sorato embarrado.


**_Para la actividad de Crossovers del foro Proyecto 1-8._**

 **Les advierto que tal vez no se entienda del todo, porque está escrito por partes, número y todo, y que puede que no les guste el cambio de tiempos, etc.**

 **¡Pasen igual si quieren que su cabeza sea un quebradero (xD)!**

 **Dısçlaıмєя Applıєd**

* * *

 _¿"Existencia perfecta", eh?_

 _La perfección no existe en este mundo, puede que suene típico, pero es la verdad._

 _Obviamente, siempre habrá idiotas que ansiarán la perfección y buscarán conseguirla. Aún así, ¿qué significado hay en la perfección? Ninguno, además de que... la perfección me desagrada._

 _Después de la perfección, no hay nada superior._

 _No hay espacio para la creación, lo que significa que tampoco lo hay para la sabiduría o el talento. ¿Ahora lo entiendes? (...) luchamos constantemente contra esta paradoja, y más aún, debemos poder ser capaces de encontrar el placer en ello._ *

* * *

 **I**

La perfección es aburrida, Shiraishi lo sabe. Lo vive, lo sufre y lo maldice mentalmente, como a sí mismo (porque no es de alguien más la culpa) en ocasiones, a pesar de que en su momento pudo ser capaz de disfrutarlo tanto como al mismo tenis.

Y suena engreído ser sincero en este caso por más franco que esté mostrándose, mas como es su propio peso y su propia carga, nadie lo sabe aparte de él.

Le gustaría a él decir que no sabe si ésta le buscó o él buscó ésta, por suerte (buena o mala, afortunada o desafortunada) comprende que fue por esfuerzo que la encontró, mientras su infancia desaparecía para dar paso a la adolescencia, la adquirió a causa de la preocupación y conciencia que mantenía sobre su propio cuerpo.

Es que múltiples veces le queda explícito, pese a que él lo ve implícito, lo muy bueno que es en prácticamente todo. Y aun si es ligera admiración o envidia, los halagos, no le presta mucha atención en realidad aunque muchas veces se encuentren los demás seguro creyendo que lo disfruta.

Y, desempaquetando jarabes de una caja, en la parte trasera de la farmacia, sonrió con nostalgia por la estampa por un breve instante antes de retomar su labor.

 **II**

—Oh, ¿por qué, por qué? —Koharu había exclamado, con ojos llorosos, soñadoramente mientras miraba hacia la calle y hablaba con su tonito meloso—. ¡Vuelve, honey! —Decía tras caer flechado de un transeúnte de cabello rubio y azules ojos que, tras haber visto que se acercaba con... _**esas**_ intenciones a él, había puesto toda la potencia de su ciclomotor para desaparecer.

Los demás tuvieron acaban de aparecer, tras seguir el paso al par, y contemplaban el panorama desde una de las esquinas del parque.

—Apenas llegamos ¡y ya estás buscando con quién engañarme! —Yuuji apretaba los puños y los dientes, detrás. El de la máscara estaba furioso de que, de nuevo, su _**novio**_ mirara con doble intención a alguien más.

Kintarou y Chitose sonreían ante la escena diaria y Zaizen, como era diario, bufaba declarando lo vergonzosos que eran sus _**sempai**_.

—Son unos idiotas —murmuraba el de múltiples perforaciones.

Usualmente el champú femenino olía a flores aromáticas, a limones, otras frutas cítricas, miel, lavandas o al famosísimo durazno (de hecho, de tan recurrente en su casa, cada chica con dicho aroma le hacía recordar a su hermana) hasta donde tenía conocimiento o como recuerdo por haberse colado en sus fosas nasales involuntariamente.

Mas en esta ocasión fue voluntario al segundo siguiente, ya que tuvo que dar un leve movimiento para asegurarse de que sí se trataba del producto capilar y no el aroma proveniente de un postre en la mano de alguna persona.

La apresurada portadora del agradable olor se hizo presente, en un estado algo ausente en realidad, al chocar ligeramente con él y un poco casi también con Chitose quien, de no haberlo previsto y hacerse atrás, se habría llevado mayor parte del para nada molesto impacto.

Cabello pelirrojo fue lo que primero divisaron sus ojos, pues la altura de la jovencita era menor a la suya y no permitía verle otra cosa aparte de la coronilla de la cabeza. No en ese instante, al menos.

A causa de la velocidad, que llevaba, no habría sido sorpresa si daba un tropiezo, mas su marcha no se detuvo por esa razón. En cambio, la chica se giró sin siquiera trastabillar, poniéndose frente a él durante uno segundos en donde Shiraishi fue capaz de apreciar el extraño tono de ojos.

—Ay, por dios ¡discúlpame! —arrepentida y todo luego de inclinarse y erguirse, no dejaba de mirarlo ansiosa y con los hombros tensos.

Otro podría haber creído que se acababa de intimidar por su presencia (algunos transeúntes lo creyeron, de hecho) pero lo cierto es que Shiraishi pudo reparar en que era, usando como pista al equipo que llevaba a sus espaldas, dedujo que llegaba tarde a un partido.

—No es problema —dijo con comprensión.

Sonrisa mutua.

La jovencita volvió a inclinarse para luego volver a acelerar su paso y cruzar el parque rumbo al jardín de tenis.

—Ohm, Kurarin~ se ve tan caliente cuando sonríe así, uh —expresó Konjiki sonrojad, segundo en el que Shiraishi se percató que había quedado embelesado.

—¡Con Shiraishi, no! ¡Prometiste que con el capitán no, Koharu! —lloriqueaba Yuuji, sintiéndose vencido y agarrándose de la espalda de su supuesto amante.

—Eh —el menor del grupo volteó su pelirroja cabeza, sin disimulo alguno, para observar confundido al rostro de su mayor—. ¿Sonriendo cómo qué? ¿Caliente? —hizo una mueca—. ¿Tienes calor, Shiraishi?

—No lo dice en ese sentido, Kin-chan —trató de explicarle Chitose.

—Tal vez sí lo haga —murmuró divertido Kenya—. Aunque le faltó su "Ecstasy", ¿no?

—Sí —afirmó Koharu—, pero mi intuición femenina —detrás se oyó un "Eres hombre, sempai" indiferente de Zaizen— me dice que el amor está en el aire... y en el corazón de nuestro Kurarin~.

El adolescente de cabellos platinados hizo una mueca de leve cansancio ante los comentarios.

(Sobre todo porque Koharu estaba en lo cierto.)

A Odaiba jamás había ido antes, no con su familia según lo explicado por sus padres, por lo que el día en que fue con el club de tenis era obvio que lo que menos harían sería distraerse totalmente del mentado deporte.

Más aún luego de hallar un jardín con canchas femeninas y ser arrastrado por Kenya y su ansia de ser popular entre las féminas, y el infaltable chillido de Koharu quien clamaba haber divisado a su _**Pink love**_ dirigirse allí.

 **III**

Despachó al cliente con su usual sonrisa amable, sin tener tiempo a deshacerla ni un segundo pues delante se puso otra persona (y detrás otra, en una larga cola) de la que debía leer una prescripción para volver a buscar la medicación.

No le irrita, lo vive, es lo que escogió. Las horas que no está atendiendo la pequeña farmacia, de la que es dueño, está él mismo investigando al respecto y lo disfruta. Es su afición.

Sin embargo, cuando ve un anuncio, una pegatina, un postre (o lo que sea que tuviera la fruta), se acuerda de ella al instante.

 _ **Fresa**_ , esa había sido siempre la palabra justa para recordarla. Un nombre corto, una imagen pequeña, un sabor ácido y dulzón. Su corta presencia, su larga ausencia.

Es el modo en que la conoció también.

En aquel entonces seguía inconsciente de asunto, no había sospechado de la importancia que llegaría a ocupar en su vida.

 **IV**

Recién matriculado en la Universidad de Osaka, hay situaciones que no cambian.

Tiene aficiones, pasatiempos, metas, sueños; pero si todo sigue igual duda llegar a cumplirlos más porque los dejará abandonados por aburrimiento que porque desista ante fracasos en los que de momento no ha caído.

Que si todo mundo posee una zona de confort y se meten en ella para no avergonzarse o decepcionarse, a él no le ha pasado ya que se mantiene cómodo en cualquier lado y muchas veces es esto lo que lo pone incómodo por más que no quiera.

Es conveniente pero no divertido por más incoherente que suene al querer ser coherente con lo que piensa.

(Como que tal vez fue por ello su predilección por las plantas venenosas, puesto que es difícil sino, más bien, altamente riesgoso practicar, posiblemente espera que más destacar, en dicha ciencia.)

Mas la perfección será llamativa pero no intrigante, puesto que nadie se desvive por un problema que problemático no es. O no lo hacen quienes le interesan.

Su vida amorosa no que la posea en demasía, ni si siquiera activa ahora. Su narcisismo, que no es tal ni exagerado, le ha dado innumerables candidatas tanto dulces y tiernas como... desvergonzadas.

E igual trata amablemente a todas, por hábito y buenos modales porque de otra manera muchas no merecerían ni un saludo sino un insulto y no son palabras que gusta de dar.

Sobre todo porque internamente detesta el contacto con gente demasiado superficial, al punto de disgustarle que haya chicas que solo busquen salir con él sin intentar entablar una pequeña amistad antes.

No que sea un empedernido romántico (pero puede serlo un poco si es necesario), más bien es un tanto dramático en ese término, lo cual es irónico porque disfruta ambos géneros.

Y lo que él busca no es algo pasajero, no es un toca y escapa en su sentido más vulgar, sino algo estable.

Hay quienes imitan el pensamiento y otros menos honestos que ven todo como un juego.

 **V**

Tiene la impresión, teoría sino, de que hay personas destinadas a estar juntas. Personas a las que el cosmos mismo trabaja para reunir en el mismo lugar, el mismo día y a la misma hora, si es posible más de una vez tras el primer encuentro. Así funcionan las historias de amor, suene mágico, fantástico o frío.

Descubrió hace años, aparte, que constaba más una cuestión de posibilidad, no de probabilidad solamente.

Por ejemplo, la pareja que acaba de ingresar (padres primerizos según parece, porque han venido juntos y muy visiblemente preocupados, además de con bebé en brazos) bien tuvieron que tomar esos pasos.

A él le sucedió lo mismo, como a todos. Recíproco o no, el amor se da aun si no se puede concretar. A veces su tiempo se extiende, otras veces se acorta, en ocasiones mengua y en otras crece.

En cierto modo, una parte de él siempre sigue presente.

Todo depende. El aún sentía nostalgia de un pequeño amor olvidado, una porción de semana en donde su mente se centró únicamente en una persona, que con el tiempo quizá le dio más significado a como fue realmente pues había descubierto sin contratiempos, o con los suficientes, como para que no pareciera equivocación o un error lo bastante grande a futuro.

A diferencia de todas, a ella la recordaba mucho porque no era la típica visión perfecta que buscaban los chicos en una chica (respecto al cuerpo al menos, sobre la timidez llamativa tampoco) y cuando le habló vio que tuvo razón. No era una solo una cara bonita (a pesar de que bonita sí le pareció), ni le consideró a él pues en ningún momento le hizo ver que era popular entre las mujeres.

(Es que a ella no le interesaba en ese aspecto.)

No tuvo relación (romántica) con la joven que, descubrió más tarde, era un año mayor que él.

La jovencita que lo cautivó era un mero recuerdo.

—Como nos des una pastilla experimental para nuestra hija, te mato —fue la presentación del rubio hombre, al ser el siguiente en orden de llegada.

La mujer a su lado estaba a punto de mostrarse escandalizada, mas no lo hizo (sería demasiado escándalo y no había que asustar a la clientela), por lo que frunció el ceño únicamente.

—¡Yamato! —retó.

Shiraishi había presenciado ese carácter ligeramente volátil, sobre todo seguro a causa suya, las únicas tres ocasiones donde se encontraron. Apenas una vez menor a sus encuentros con la mujer pelirroja que era la acompañante y esposa.

Aún así, sonrió ante el recuerdo de su juventud.

—Mis más sinceras disculpas —expresó ella—. ¿Nos conocimos hace años...? —estaba buscando una forma de justificar un poco la mala actitud de su marido, aunque sin decir mucho porque el lugar era público.

—No te preocupes, lo recuerdo. Un placer encontrarlos nuevamente también —la ayudó, haciéndole saber que no tenía que explicarse demasiado. Había tratado con gente peor a un padre impotente ante la primera fiebre de su pequeña—, Yamato-san, Sora-san. ¿Y qué los trae a Osaka?

Yamato aún miraba al hombre celosamente, reviviendo un tonto temor interno de hace más de una década.

—No tengo por qué—

—Vacaciones. O eso eran hasta hace unas horas —Sora le pasó la prescripción médica—. Acabamos de llevarla a la clínica, según el médico no es nada grave.

Por sus miradas, lucía como si un poco de desconfianza le tuviera al médico. O mejor dicho, su preocupación hacia su pequeña lo hacía parecer así.

—Tiene razón, no se alarmen demasiado —le ofreció una sonrisa conciliadora y lo dijo dirigiéndose a ambos, a pesar de que la miraba solo a ella, tras leer la hoja escrita— son cuadros muy usuales y generalmente nada peligrosos para su desarrollo —les comentó antes de desaparecer buscando lo indicado en unos estantes superiores.

—¿Entonces para qué mandarnos? ¿No se supone que los remedios son malos para los bebés, además? —había verdadero interés en la pregunta algo hosca del padre de la bebé.

—Es para la fiebre nada más, _**además**_ es el médico quien lo dicen ¿no?—le dijo al regreso, poniendo la caja frente a él en el mostrador y dándole un vistazo a la cabecita de cabellera rubia que la madre acariciaba a la par que le quitaba el gorrito—. Es una niña linda.

—Sí, se parece a su padre —por un momento quiso jactarse Yamato.

Sora le dio una mala mirada.

Shiraishi dio una risa corta, no con burla, sino con diversión sincera.

—Yo diría que es más parecida a su abuela —le comentó, algo de orgullo en su propia respuesta.

Yamato le miró ceñudo.

—Saliste en un documental hace poco, ¿no? —le tranquilizó el QFB, divertido de su desconfianza.

Podía jugar a costillas de Yamato en esta situación, ya que luego de décadas de no verse no es como si tuviera que desconcertarse si Shiraishi jamás puso un dedo en Sora del modo en el que él sí.

Y para Kuranosuke, ella solo era el buen recuerdo y la prueba irrefutable de que no era tan perfecto como muchos le habían hecho creer.

Él jamás podría haberla hecho feliz, por eso ni siquiera se dignó a intentarlo tantos años atrás.

* * *

*Frase vía Mayuri Kurotsuchi, personaje de Bleach.

*Químico farmacéutico biólogo.

No pude pensar en otro trabajo para Shiraishi, habían tal vez pero fue el que más me convenció.

* * *

 **Si es más AU es debido a que, originalmente, cada personaje está en años distintos. Digo, años de tiempo no de edad. Bah, de edad también.**

 **El OOC es porque Shiraishi es demasiado perfecto, pero dudo que sufra por ello en algo que no sea el tenis.**

 **O no, a mí él mucho no me llama la atención. Me enamora la historia de los personajes no su cara bonita (?). O sea, me gusta Tachibana (XD), pero nadie me quita que sea sexy, así que jódanse haters.**

 **Haha, en fin. Ya advertí que podía ser todo pésimo este escrito. Así que me voy con la conciencia limpia. Pero si hay alguien que entendió y le gustó *¿POR QUÉ?* le digo, gracias.**

 **Si hay faltas o más incoherencias de las normales, avísenme por favor.**

 **¡Nos leemos!**


End file.
